reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisabeth
Elisabeth, Queen of Spain also known as Elisabeth of Valois or Elisabeth of France (French: Élisabeth) (Spanish: Isabel) is a guest character on Reign. Elisabeth of Valois is the daughter of King Henry and Queen Catherine, the younger sister of Francis, and the older sister of Claude, Charles, Henry III, Henrietta and Emone. She is the Queen Consort of Spain and the wife of King Philip II. She is potrayed by Caoimhe O'Malley. Elisabeth is a member of The House of Valois '''by birth and '''House of Habsburg by marriage. Season One In the Pilot, she is first seen getting her wedding dress on with the help of servants. Elisabeth is marrying Phillp II of Spain and later on marries him. They share a dance. After the wedding, she and Phillip make love. She then moves away from France to Spain. Personality Elisabeth hasn't spoke a word on the show. But, when she is about to make love to Philip II, she seems nervous when people are watching her, but Philip reassures her. Physical Appearance Elisabeth is a young beautiful brunette with brown eyes. Relationships *Henry: Father. *Catherine: Mother. *Francis: Older Brother. *Claude: Younger sister. *Sebastian: Older Half-brother. *Clarissa: Half-sister. *Charles: Younger Brother. *Henry Jr.: Youngest Brother. *King Philip II of Spain: Husband. *Mary: Sister-in-law *Jean-Philippe: Nephew Trivia *Her full name is'' Elisabeth of Valois'', also known as Elisabeth, Queen consort of Spain. *She is actually Philip II of Spain 3rd wife, as his first 2 died natural deaths. She was 14 and he was 35, they are both said to have been in a very happy marriage and it is noted through history how Phillip would dote on her. *Her wedding dress was recycled from the Showtime series The Tudors. The dress was worn by Jane Seymour, Henry VIII's third wife. *She was firstly supposed to marry Philip's son, Carlos. *She has not been seen since the Pilot. *Historically, she had 3 half-siblings from her father's mistresses, and 6 more sibilings from her parents marriage. *She had five daughters with Philip II but only two survived infancy, miscarried twin daughters, Isabella Clara Eugenia of Spain, Catherine Michelle of Spain and miscarried or stillborn daughter. *She died when she was 23 years of age. **Her younger brother Charles IX also died at age 23. *Elisabeth's wedding is moved up by 2 years. In the show, she marries in 1557, to Philip II of Spain, but historically she marries him in 1559. (In 1557, Philip was still married to Mary Tudor.) Gallery 2.jpg eli 3.jpg eli 6.jpg Eli 7.jpg eli 8.jpg eli 9.jpg eli 10.jpg eli 11.jpg eli 12.jpg eli 13.jpg eli 14.jpg eli 15.jpg eli 16.jpg eli 17.jpg eli 18.jpg eli 19.jpg eli 20.jpg eli 21.jpg eli 22.jpg eli 23.jpg eli 24.jpg eli 25.jpg eli 26.jpg eli 27.jpg eli 28.jpg eli 29.jpg eli 30.jpg eli 31.jpg eli 32.jpg eli 33.jpg eli 34.jpg eli 35.jpg eli 36.jpg eli 37.jpg eli 38.jpg eli 39.jpg eli 40.jpg eli 41.jpg eli 42.jpg eli 43.jpg eli 44.jpg eli 45.jpg eli 46.jpg Caoimhe O'Malley 1.jpg|"The dress we didn't get to see." See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:French Category:Spanish Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Queen Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:House of Habsburg